When Good and Evil Mix
by Hotspur101
Summary: Katara, Jun, Azula, Suki and Meng are the RRA, with the NSC after them Zuko, Haru, Jet, Sokka and Aang. The NSC get captured by the RRA. What will happen now?


My newset Zutara, JunHaru, AzulaJet, AangMeng and SokkaSuki story :)

**_INFO ON CHARACTERS:_**

**RRA (Red Rain Assassins):**

**Katara: 15, leader of RRA, long brown hair in two loose ponytails at the nape of her neck, piercing cerulean eyes, assassin/intimidating/agile/quick reflexes/lock pick/can be cute**

**Jun: 15, co-leader of RRA, long black hair, dark brown eyes, assassin/thief/lock pick/sharp eyes**

**Azula: 15, gadget upgrader of RRA, shoulder-length black hair, green-yellow eyes, assassin/intimidating/sharp nose**

**Suki: 14, spy of RRA, shoulder-length brown hair, hazel eyes, thief/cute/sharp sense of touch**

**Meng: 14, news updater of RRA, long auburn hair tied in two limp braids, light brown eyes, agile/cute/sharp instincts**

**NSC (National Spies and Cops):**

**Zuko: 16, leader of NSC, long black hair tied in a high ponytail, soft gold eyes, agile/sharp instincts/quick reflexes/could be handsome according to diff people**

**Haru: 16, co-leader of NSC, long brown hair with upper half brushed back and tied up, hazel eyes, perfect aim/agile/handsome**

**Jet: 16, gadget upgrader of NSC, poufy brown hair, coal-black eyes, agile/cute**

**Sokka: 15, spy of NSC, short brown hair, sky-blue eyes, sharp sense of touch and hearing/cute**

**Aang: 15, news updater of NSC, bald, grey eyes, agile/cute/sharp nose**

**HAVE FUN READING THE STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW:)**

Daybreaker355

* * *

15-year-old Katara woke up in her dark room. She yawned, then glanced at the clock. 5:30 am. She groaned and got out of bed, taking a short shower. 

Katara was a member, the leader,of the Red Rain Assassins, or the RRA. The other members were 15-year-old Jun, 15-year-old Azula, 14-year-old Suki and 14-year-old Meng. The five girls first met at age 5/4, just about 2 years after each had been orphaned and left in the streets. They, deciding that they wanted to be evil, first formed a small gangster group, scraping up enough money to buy themselves simple gadgets and new clothing. Then, the group evolved into a crime-doers group as they turned 11/10, and they began to call themselves the Red Rain Assassins. Each girl was equipped with a small jar of red paint, and they painted red rain drops with their fingers everywhere they commited a crime before leaving. It was their sign, showing that they were unbeatable and that anyone who dared to anger them would pay dearly.

Eventually they found an old underground Spy HQ, which was where they were currently, with the gadgets and machines still working. Gradually they learned how to work the vast underground building and decided to make it their own HQ. Ever since then, they stole, killed, escaped many times from jail, not only to satisfy their needs, but just for pure pleasure as well. They had been given a nickname by the press- Cute but Deadly.

Katara, after the quick shower, slipped into her uniform: a black vest showing off her tanned stomach and upper arms, black elbow gloves, black mask that only revealed her right cerulean eye and her full lips and her pointy chin and her hairstyle, black leather tight-fitting bell-bottom too-long pants and black slightly-healed boots. She also wrapped a coil of black cloth around her upper left arm, then wrapped a coil of fifteen feet of black silk rope around her right thigh. Every girl had the same costuming, so that when they were working together in the dark, they would be less distinguishable. Katara brushed her cornsilk chocolate-brown hair, then tied it into two loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. She snapped her elastic mask on, then slipped her hands into her black gloves. After slipping her black boots on, she slid into the shadowy hallway, locking her room behind her.

From the silence of the kitchen, Katara noticed as she stepped downstairs, no one was awake yet. Good. Katara liked silence. After stuffing two cold waffles and a cup of cold milk into her small stomach, Katara grabbed her belt and swung for the front door to the upperworld.

Every one of the five girls were equipped with a thin silver utility belt, which consisted of advanced gadgets (thanks to Azula), like red teardrop-shaped bombs, pen guns, binocular shades, mascara bo staff, communicator, grappling hook, invisibility bracelet, foldable flying boards to fly on, mini lipstick laser, springs to attach to the bottom of their shoes in order to bounce around, mini tornado fans, smoke bombs, and so on.

Katara absolutely loved her belt.

Katara stepped into the elevator and typed in "top floor" on the keyboard. The elevator lurched to life and sped up the to top floor. Katara stepped into the tiny room, locked the elevator from the inside so that if anyone found out where they were, at least they couldn't break into all the other rooms, opened a concealed trapdoor above her head and swung herself up. She closed the trapdoor with her boot and faced the dark alley before her. Taking a deep breath, she whipped out her grappling hook, aimed it for a building rooftop, and took off.

Later that evening, a few hours after Katara's snitched her evening meal from a careless little girl, as the sun set, Katara knelt silently in the shadows, a large bag clenched tightly in her right hand. She smirked as she opened the bag.

Who knew that robbing a high-security museum full of precious stones and jewels without attracting any attention could be so easy?

Katara fished silently through the bag of jewels she'd stolen from the museum. As she did so, she heard footsteps behind her. Katara hesitated, then continued her fishing about carelessly, preparing for the sudden attack she'd launch. As soon as she sensed the intruder about to attack, Katara decided to act first and jumped up. Like a flash of lightning, she turned and slashed at her attacker's chest with her feet, knocking the figure out. Katara knelt silently by the figure and fished in its leather jacket. Katara felt a card and pulled it out.

It was an identification card. It read in the dim light;

**Name:** Zuko (unknown last name)  
**Occupation:** Secret agent spy/cop  
**OrganizationJoined in: **NSC (National Spies andCops)  
**Position**: Leader  
**Birthdate**: UNKNOWN

So, Katara'd snitched the leader of the NSC, did she? Katara mused for a moment, surprised at her luck. He'd be worth millions, wouldn't he? Katara smirked, then undid the black silk rope tied around her thigh and cut it in half, using one half to tie his ankles and the other half to tie his wrists. She hoisted this Zuko person up onto her shoulders with surprising strength, pulled out her grappling hook, aimed it out into the distance towards the dark alley, and took off.

Katara landed lightly, despite the weight on her shoulders (literally). She opened the tiny trapdoor, dropped the body into the hole, and jumped in after him.

Closing the trapdoor above her head, Katara unlocked the elevator, shipped the body in, typed in "prison," and waited for the elevator to take her to the prison. At the door, she hoisted the body up again, stepped into the cell, and placed the body into the barred room. In the dark, she took off the figure's mask, not bothering to look at his face, stuck the mask into his pocket and stepped out of the cell.

Locking the door behind her, she ran up the stairs, skipping every other step, until she came to the kitchen. She heard the trapdoor above in the top floor, indicating that another of the assassins had come home. Katara headed for her bedroom for a well-needed rest.

A/N: REVIEW!

Daybreaker355


End file.
